


Freezing

by Crossingbordersonmyown



Series: Exo Drabbles [20]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Cute Baekhyun, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 01:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19735540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossingbordersonmyown/pseuds/Crossingbordersonmyown
Summary: You have no idea how your boyfriend, Baekhyun can be outside in this cold fall weather without freezing his ass off.





	Freezing

Fall was coming to an end and winter was approaching quickly and you dreaded it. 

While the leaves were pretty and the oranges and reds made you smile you were always cold during these months, and it drove you mad insane. 

For years you had wanted to move to a warmer place so you could bear to live, but there was something keeping you rooted and that was your boyfriend, Baekhyun.

Who speaking of which was running late once again, most likely because he got caught up practice too long as always. Lord was he lucky you loved him because you could barely feel your toes as you saw him rushing quickly, jacket slung over his shoulders, letting the light rain run down his exposed arms.

“Jesus Baekhyun! You're going to catch a cold!” you could as he approaches you. His hair, damp with a mixture of sweat and rain, but his smile was wide as he saw you.

“Ah loosen up y/n it's not that cold,” he says in laughter as he looks up at the rain falling from above.

Glancing at him you shook your head, pulling your coat closer to you and shivering. “Can we go I'm freezing,” you grumble only to hear his light laughter. 

“Let’s share my coat since you’re so cold,” he smirked as he stepped behind you pushing you up against his chest, before pulling the jacket over his back, gesturing for you to put your arms through the armholes.

“Is this even practical, your going to rip your jacket!” you whine only to have him put his hands on your waist.

“Do you want to be warm or do you want to freeze?” he chuckled as you huffed, zipping up the jacket that was now stretched to capacity. “Thought so,” he whispered in your ear as he nuzzled his nose into your neck, the action causing you to squeal.

“Baekhyun stop that tickles!” you squirm only to have his grip on your tighten, a small laugh falling from his lips.

“I missed you,” he sighs contentedly as he rests chin on your shoulder, “You’re the perfect height for me to rest my chin on your head,” he whispered.

Smiling you looked over at him, giving him a quick peck on the cheek, “Firstly, I saw you this morning. You act like I haven't seen you all week,” you huff as he begins pushing you forward, giving you a hit to begin walking or more so waddle home together. “And secondly don’t make fun of me!”

“I wasn’t making fun of you,” he said as he squeezed his grip around your waist around you tighter, almost causing you to trip. “I was just mentioning one of the many reasons why I love you is all.”

Rolling your eyes you continued to waddle down the streets, bickering and whining as he continued to talk about how cute you were.

He was too much, but that's why you loved him, why you love the smiling puppy that made your heart race.


End file.
